Fleetwood Mac
by Not The Only Male Klainer
Summary: "My Power Rangers got married and divorced in so many combinations, they were like Fleetwood Mac". If Kurt thought he'd escaped the relationship drama of New Directions, he was sadly mistaken. Klaine, Niff, Wevid/Wavid, Kuff, Blick/Anduval/Anderval, Blavid, Wick. Characters 3-6: Nick, Jeff, Wes, David.
1. Chapter 1

**Fleetwood Mac**

**Disclaimer:** Glee, its characters and their backstories, and locations (including, but not limited to, Dalton Academy, William McKinley High School, The Lima Bean and Breadsticks) are the property of Ryan Murphy and Fox. The characterisation and surnames of Nick, Jeff, Wes and David are the property of the fandom en masse.

**Rating:** T

**Warnings:** Six gay guys. Lots of people breaking up and getting together with others. Nothing to really warn about.

**Synopsis: **"My Power Rangers got married and divorced in so many combinations, they were like Fleetwood Mac". If Kurt thought he'd escaped the relationship drama of New Directions, he was sadly mistaken. Klaine, Niff, Wevid/Wavid, Kuff, Blick/Anduval/Anderval, Blavid, Wick.

* * *

**A/N: I am aware that I am behind on updating my multi-chapters. I haven't abandoned them, but they are taking a while to compose. Any suggestions for The Betting Society would be appreciated.**

**I'm still looking for a Beta, incidentally. If you want the position, let me know :).**

**GRATUITOUS STORY EXPLANATION TIME:**

**I'm not sure how, but Kurt and Blaine each have single rooms - Blaine's room is 35, Kurt's is 37 - either side of Nick and Jeff's twin room - 36. Wevid also share a twin room - 30 - which is directly across from Niff's room. For some reason, the Warblers all live on the same floor. *****GLEE LOGIC* **

**They also have wild orgies in the common room in the middle of their floor [map to follow someday].**

**Oh, wait. **

**I've just been informed (by my brain) that this is a T-rated fic. If anyone wants to hear about those orgies, leave me a review and I'll write a PwP for it ;).**

* * *

Kurt was awoken by shouting coming from the room next door for the third time in as many weeks.

Nick and Jeff had always been the model of a perfect couple. They were always respectful of each other, and made sure to give each other space whenever they needed it. But in the past few weeks, something seemed to have changed in their dynamic. Their relationship was becoming more and more strained, and even though it was obvious that they still loved each other immensely, there were times when they couldn't stand the sight of each other.

With a sigh, Kurt rolled over, and tried, fruitlessly, to block out the sounds.

_I can always listen in_, he mused,_ Jeff could use a friend if this blows up. And maybe something more... It was stupid of me to expect that Blaine would want someone like me._

He sat up in bed, and trained his ears towards the shouting.

"You were FLIRTING with her, Nicky!" Jeff's cut through the air.

_But Nick's SO 100% gay_, Kurt's inner voice insisted.

"But I'm GAY, Jeff!" Nick agreed.

Kurt was well prepared to listen to a full-blown domestic, but he heard their bedroom door open, and the hushed tones of the Dorm Supervisor chastising them for the noise. Kurt flopped back into bed and tried to return to his beauty sleep.

* * *

Blaine tried to feel sympathetic for his friends as the fight developed. Truly, he tried. But he couldn't help but feel the slightest bit of joy that he might be able to pursue Nick after the ordeal blows over.

_At least it'll get my irrational dreams of Kurt off my mind_

He stifled a laugh at the huffed "Good night"s coming from Room 36.

_Sure, I'm not as close to Nick as I am to Kurt, but he's a good guy. And he's a bit more in my league. Kurt's just too... perfect_

With a sigh, he rolled over, and snuggled back into his pillow.

* * *

Nick dawdled down the hallway towards the rehearsal room, hoping to be the last person to arrive. As he reached the door, he halted, noticing the large group of Warblers standing in the alcove.

"What's going on?" Nick pulled Blaine to the side. "Why's everyone waiting outside?"

"Wes hasn't turned up! Some of the freshmen are freaking out, and everyone else is just extremely puzzled."

Nick was about to question further, but Blaine's text-tone cut echoed through the hall. The group fell deathly silent as Blaine perused the message.

"Okay, guys! Wes isn't coming - he said to do whatever you want, and keep practising on your own time." The boys started to file out, and Blaine had to shout the last command: "He also said NOT to go into his room!"

The remaining Warblers rushed to get away, leaving Blaine, Kurt and Nick alone in the alcove.

"Coffee?" Kurt raised an eyebrow, looking between Blaine and Nick.

Blaine nodded, and Nick turned to walk away.

"I'll see you guys..." he began, but Blaine pressed a hand firmly on his shoulder.

"He meant you too, silly!" Blaine beamed as Nick turned back to face him.

He couldn't place it, but there was a hint in Blaine's eye that he hadn't seen before - comforting and inviting, but also questioning.

Nick nodded and let his friends lead him out towards Kurt's Navigator.

* * *

**This was originally a oneshot, but I got a little annoyed, and my plans changed a little. So here's what I have so far, and I'll try and get Part 2 up soon.**

**WARNING: I have not read through this - it might make complete nonsense.**


	2. MOVING TO AO3

**NOT THE ONLY MALE KLAINER IS MOVING TO AO3**

**You can find me under the Pseuds ATMarsden, ATMarsden95 and Not The Only Male Klainer on Archive Of Our Own.**

**All of my stories (barring Betting Society and Family) have been transferred across, and any updates will be over there.**

**The only update I can see in the future as being over here will be the epilogue to Gathering Blessings.**

**I look forward to seeing you over there.**

**I was going to send messages to each of my followers, but there are about 80 messages I'd have to send, and FFn doesn't allow messages with mostly the same content, so...**

**Sorry, guys.**

**Thank you,**

**Andrew.**

**(Sorry Isobel, I'll send you more details by email shortly)**


End file.
